What Are The Odds: An Auslly Meets One Direction Crossover Fan Fic
by OwlCityGirl4
Summary: Things are about to change for Team Austin when some unexpected guests arrive in Miami... One Direction! What will happen? Will Austin get a duet with 1D? Who will get together? Will it be Austin and Ally... or Ally and Liam? Can you gues by the title? (haha) Read and Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is Emily Elizabeth uploading! This is me and and my friend's fanfic, originally posted on Youtube under the name xawesomefanficsx. Teresa wrote this chapter here! It's her first fanfic, and my second, so don't be a hater! Here goes it:**

Ally's POV

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else!" blasts out of my speakers. I'm listening to my One Direction CD while writing some new song lyrics for Austin. I love One Direction! I'm total Dirctioner! Trish only likes them because she thinks she can make money off them. I guess she's sorta right. I hate to admit it, but she's a great business woman.

Austin walks in and groans at my song choice. "Really?! One Direction again?!"

"Yeah. C'mon you like their music!"

"Yeah I guess. You know their gonna be in Miami next week right?" he tells me.

"OH MY GOSH! REALLY?! AHHHH! WHAT IF THEY CAMES HERE? WHAT IF WE MET THEM? WHAT IFLIAM AND I WERE DATING? WHAT IF THEY SANG A DUET WITH YOU?" I scream I his face.

Ahh! I love One Direction!

(Liam's POV)

Wow! I can't believe that we get to spend the holidays in Miami! I mean, I'm bummed that we can't be with our families, but it'll be a nice change from rainy, cold London.

"Hey Liam! Come here!" my mom calls. We are spending time with our families before we have to go.

"I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" she asks.

"No I'm good." speaking of the store, what should I get everyone for Christmas? I already have a lot of the gifts. My favorite is Louis's- chocolates in the shape of carrots. I heard there were a lot of good music stores in Miami. I'll get everyone gifts there if I can't figure something out by the time we have to go.

(Austin's POV)

*sitting in his room with Dez*

"She said, 'what if Lam and I were dating?!'" I take another bite of my pancake.

"Yeah" I answer. I mean it's not like we are a couple or anything. She doesn't even know I like her. I don't even know if SHE likes ME. Austin and Ally power couple. See?! It even sounds good together.

"Dude, what if they DO meet and start dating?" Dez asks.

"NO! Don't say that! I couldn't bear Ally going out with that goody-two-shoes brit."

"Whoa man, no need for the insults!"

"I Know. I'm sorry I just really like her." I say.

"I feel for you bro. hey, can you pass me a pancake?" Dez responds.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEYYYYYY Y'ALL! SUP! It's me Emily Elizabeth! I'm uploadin' another chapter of "What are the Odds"! Teresa wrote this one to, but I'll be writing of chapter 4 MUHAHAHAHAHA :D. Ok its story time...**

Niall's POV

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Bye Mom!" I yell as I board my flight to Miami. I'm meeting the rest of the boys there since I've been in Ireland with my family. I can't wait for Christmas in Miami! And New Year's too! It's bad that I can't ever go out for a pint while we're there but I'll live.

Trish's POV

One Direction is coming to Miami and Ally is totally FREAKING OUT! Seriously she's running around the practice room like a mad woman.

"Ally, chill" You know we probably won't even meet them right? I mean, Miami's a big place." I say to her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She says, calming down at last.

"Probably? I KNOW I'm right. "I say. "Besides, how do you think Austin feels about this?"

"Austin? What does he have to do with this?" Ally questions.

Oh Ally. Naïve, naïve little Ally.

"Come on! It's so obvious he likes you!" I reply.

"Whaaaaaat? Austin DOES NOT like me! Does he?" She says.

"Well, duh!" I responded.

"Huh, well I don't think so. He sure doesn't act like it. Plus, I'm not even sure how I fell about him yet."

Gosh Ally can be really dim sometimes.

Liam's POV

"I'll be back in a few hours!" I say to no one in particular.

"Where are you going?" Harry and Niall ask.

"Some last minute Christmas shopping." I answer.

"Cool can I come?" Niall asks.

"No because I still need to get your present." I replied.

"Oh well see you later." He says.

I still need to get Harry, Niall, and Paul's gifts. I've been really bad at getting gifts this year. As I walk through the mall with Sandy, my body guard, I find Paul a whistle to round up us boys. In the next shop, I get mobbed by fans so I don't stay there long. I stop at McDonalds to get some fries. It's not the same as Nandos, but it'll do. I've gotten Harry a sweater with cats on it, and I even found a bracelet to give to my sister back home. Now all I have left is Niall. I've been saving up for a new guitar and I'm so excited! He left his old one in a hotel in Australia, so he'll be happy to get a new one. I walk into a store called Sonic Boom and I'm in heaven. Instruments and sound equipment everywhere! I walk over to the guitars and pick one up, as I start strumming, I hear a voice behind me. "Excuse me, sir, but those guitars are for display only."

"Oh sorry" I said as I turned around.

(THE END! MUHHAHAHAHHAH SUSPENCE! Ok I'm crazy. EMILY ELIZABETH OUT!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it is Emily Elizabeth uploading. I'm so freakin tired TGIF! Hey is anyone else reading Touching Spirit Bear in school? Isn't it sooooo amazing!? Ok sorry I'm easily distracted…

(This was originally posted on youtube so long chapter had to be lumped into ginormous paragraphs. sorry guys.)

(This chap. Is written by Teresa to mine will be posted next time peeps)

Ally's POV

I'm sitting at the counter of Sonic Boom, writing some new lyrics for Austin, when I hear a commotion outside. I decide to ignore it and get back to my writing. It's really quiet until I hear a guitar. I turn around and there is a boy, standing with his back to me, playing one of the display guitars. He has an even buzz cut and looks a few years older than me. I walk up to him and say, "Excuse me sir, but those guitars are for display only. "He puts the guitar back saying, "Oh sorry." He turns around and I realize who he is. Standing in front of me, in my store, in Miami, is LIAM… FREAKING… PAYNE! I'm too shocked to scream, so I just stand there, with my mouth gaping open, staring at him. "You… okay?" he asks with an"oh-here-it-comes-I've- seen-this –before-look." I managed to stammer out, "Y-y-yeah. A-are y-you l-Liam Payne?" I ask with a stupid grin on my face. He gives me a kind smile and says like he's talking to a four year old, "Yes, I am Liam Payne. And you are?" "Oh… um…. Ally. Ally Dawson." I stutter. "Nice to meet you! Ally Dawson… hmmm… I've heard that name before. "All of a sudden barging down from the practice room. "ALLY! I just came up with the perfect melody for our new song!" He stops in his tracks when he sees who I'm talking to.

Austin's POV

Oh my GOSH! Ally's talking to LIAM PAYNE?! This is so cool! "H-hey man. I'm Austin." I say. "I'm Liam! Wait… are you Austin Moon?" he asks. Did that just come out of his mouth? Or am I hallucinating? "OH MY GOSH you know who I am? "I exclaimed. "Yeah me and the boys are big fans of your music!" Liam says. Wow! Liam Payne and apparently all of One Direction know who I am! "Yeah, I'm a fan of yours too." I stammer. While we were talking, Ally was just standing there, staring at Liam like an obsessed fan. Which, come to think of it, she is. I'm just proud of her for not screaming her head off. (LOLZ)

Liam's POV

Wow! As there fanning over me, I'm fanning over them! I've always liked Austin, and Ally is REALLY cute.

"So, Liam w-what are you doing in my store?" Ally asks with a slight stutter.

"I'm looking for a Christmas present for Niall, and I wanted to get him a guitar. The only problem is I know nothing about guitars." I explain sheepishly. It's like all of a sudden a gear clicks in Ally's head, and all of a sudden she's super professional. She shows me the different guitars, and helps me find a nice one in my price range. After she rings me up, she slip back in to fan mode and stutters,"L-liam? Do you think I could have a picture with you?"

"Sure thing, babe." I say as she gets her camera. I give her a little flirty wink afterwards, and start walking out of the store. Austin walks up to me before I leave. "Hey, it was nice meeting you man." He says as we shake hands. "Hey you too!" I reply. "Come back any time!" Austin says. "Will do. And maybe, next time I'll bring the guys!" I answer. We say our final good bye and I walk out. I'll definitely go back there! Ally seems really sweet, and Austin is cool. That was fun!

Ally's POV

"Did that just really happen?!" I say to Austin. He just nods in return with a smile on his face. Trish walks down from the practice room, "Did I see you talking to who I think that was?!" she asks. "Yep" I answer, "I just hung out with Liam Payne!" "That's great! Where's that guitar he was holding earlier?" she asks. "Oh its right- wait! How do you know he was holding a guitar other than the one he bought?!" I ask. "Were you spying on us?" I say accusingly. "Well- yeah." She responds. I roll my eyes. "Why do you need that guitar?" Austin asks. "Because crazed fans will buy ANYTHING. I heard that Niall's half eaten vegemite he ate on an Australian talk show sold on eBay for almost 5000 dollars." She exclaims. "Well, you're not going to sell a guitar that Liam touched on eBay for one minute. It will be sold in the store like any other guitar. "I say. "Dangit!" she murmurs. Austin chuckles at that. Dez walks in a moment (hehehe moment! Get it?) later. "Hey guys what did I miss?" he asks….

Soooo there ya go! I'm gonna write next week YAAAAAAAAAYY!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYZZZ THANKZ FOR 6 SUBS: D ITS EMMY! I'm a very bad girlie forgettin' to upload my gosh I SO STUPIDS D: SO GUESS WHAT! I EMILY ELIZABETH HAS WRITTEN A CHAPTER YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYY! AND THIS WEEKEND GIRLFRIENDS AND GIRL FRIENDS IZ ON WHOOP! Kay I stop bein' an idiot now… Time for story!*oh and u get all mah random notes to lolz*

AUSTIN'S POV: Wow I can't believe it! I just met Liam Payne from One freakin' Direction! And HE is a fan of ME?! Wow! All of a sudden Dez walks into the store. "Hey guys what did I miss?" "Wow you missed a lot…" Trish said. I motioned for at Trish to shut her mouth. Dez is a really obsessed fan boy of 1D. Just another weird thing about him… "Liam Payne was just here." Trish finished. "Oh my god! Liam Payne of ONE DIRECTION?" Dez shouted. "No, Liam Payne the mall janitor." Trish sneered sarcastically. "Oh, well you didn't need to get my hopes up!" Dez wailed. "Of course Liam Payne from One Direction you bozo!" Trish said. "Well, you shouldn't confuse me like that!" Dez stormed out of Sonic Boom, passing the mall janitor on his way out. "Hi Liam!" Dez said. "Who knew, the janitor had the same name as Liam Payne?!" Ally said. "Speaking of Liam, Ally, Liam was totally checking you out!" Trish exclaimed. "Whaaaaaat? No way." Ally said. "Yeah. No way." I agreed. I mean, he was, but how am I supposed to compete with a member of a British boy band? "Um….. I have to go work on a new song for Austin to perform at that New Year's Eve party." Ally said. She seemed troubled as she walked off. I really hope she's ok…

Ally's Pov: I storm into the the practice room. Liam Payne was flirting with me? Isn't that every Directioner's Dream? So why do I feel so... confused? For some reason I keep thinking of Austin. I don't like him do I? Trish says he likes me… but I thought we were going to stay just friends. We'd agreed. But that was last year… and there's Liam. Millions of girls all over the world want to be his girlfriend... but he flirts with me?! Or maybe he was just being friendly and I read the signs wrong? Ugh this is so confusing! *(this is ally's thoughts) Ally, stop acting like Bella Swan from Twilight! You possibly have two hot guys that like you, minus the bloodthirsty vampires! EEEEEWWW DID I JUST CALL AUSTIN HOT?!* (there's a little peek into the mind of ally Dawson lol) I wrote down all my thoughts in my book. Before I knew it the lyrics of a new song were exploding out of me.(violence :D)** I never noticed how my heart beats out loud when I Think of you And I can't focus now Got my head up the clouds when I Think of you My heart's so lost in all the chaos It's got me crazy With the spell you cast It all happened so fast Goodbye, to loneliness And when I close my eyes You play like a movie in my mind You are the star of my daydreams Everything you are is my reverie Can you feel my heart when you moving closer and closer And you are the star of my daydreams Everything you are is my reverie Can you feel my heart when you moving closer and closer Oh I think that we That we are meant to be** Which boy is this song about… I think I know.

Zayn's Pov: Looks like Liam's back from his shopping. The rest of the boys are out looking for Harrys cat Molly, or is it Dusty? (AAOOD joke) "Vas happenin' Liam?" I asked. He was smiling happily. "Oh, I got a new guitar for Niall. By the way, does anyone know Harrys cats name? I saw them looking for her. Or him." Liam replied. "I don't know." I replied. "So why are you so happy?" "Well, I ran into Austin Moon and his songwriter Ally." Liam smile brightened at the mention of Ally. "Ohohohoh! Does Liam have a crush on Austin's songwriter?!" I teased. "Yes. No. Maybe." Liam said. "Ok, maybe a little." " Watch out, you might have to fight him for her!" I was about to tease Liam again, but at that moment, Harry burst in through the door. "I FOUND DUSTY!" Harry shouted triumphantly. "So it is Dusty!" Liam said.

Trish's POV: Ally's been in the practice room for a while now, so I decided to check on her. She is my friend after all. When I walked in, Ally looked the same as she did an hour ago. "Ally, what's wrong?" I asked. "I think I have more than a fan girl crush on Liam" she replied.

Austin's POV: "Ally where are you?" I was looking for Ally so we could work on the new song for the New Year's Eve party. Maybe she was in the practice room. When I was upstairs I could hear Trish say, "Ally, but what about HIM?!" Wait WHO?! Ally replies, "Well, it's not like he likes me or anything. Remember last year when he said he wanted to stay just friends? So why can't I like Liam?" They're talking about me! They must be! I mentally slapped my last year self for saying we should just be friends, especially now that I know how I really feel about her. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ally opening the door. "Austin, what the heck are you doing?!" Ally asked. "Uh, nothing!" I replied. "You weren't listening to us were you?" she asked. "No!" I lied. "I uh have to go." I ran out of the store blushing. Ally will probably date Liam now. Did I ever really have a chance with her?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Teresa here! I know Emily Elizabeth usually uploads but... here i am! :) the song is "shooting star" by Owl city. Harry is 19! they grow up so fast! :') want to know something weird? a few night ago i had a dream that Zerrie ( Zayn and Perrie) broke up and today i heard a rumor that Zayn possibly was cheating! true story! 0.o i iz freaked out! sorry for my randomness! i"ll stop talking so you can read the story now! i wrote this part here so enjoy! (oh, and for the purpose of this fanfic, Liam can play the guitar and the piano really well. he just doesn't get the difference in all the guitars)

(Trish's POV)

Ally murmurs, " I need to get a drink" she opens the door and Austin is standing there, looking confused. Ally yells, "Austin, what are you doing?!" He stammers in reply, "Uh, nothing" "You weren't listening to us were you?" She asks. "No," he answers, "I have to go." and he runs away. "He so heard us." I say" No. Besides, we didn't say anything that gave it away. Plus, we don't know how long he was standing there." she points out. I guess she's right. I sigh and walk out the door. Ally goes back and starts playing piano. I thought she had to get a drink? Oh well, she probably just said that to get away from my questions. I guess I'll figure it out later.

(Louis's POV)

"SO?! when can we meet this Ally girl?" I yell at Liam. Zayn just finished telling us about Liam's little crush, and now we're taunting him about it. In a friendly way of course. " Yeah, Ally! You're girlfriend!" Harry says in a sarcastic way, making kissing noises at the end. Liam blushes and gives Zayn a death stare. "She's NOT my girlfriend. she's just a girl I met yesterday. And i guess you could meet her whenever you want. She works at a music store called Sonic Boom. It's in the mall across the street." he says. "TO SONIC BOOM!" Niall yells, grabbing Liam's hand and pulling him out the door. I laugh and we follow them out. We put on hoods and sunglasses so hopefully not many people will recognize us. It's a short walk and we only run into a couple of fans. When we walk into the store, I see a girl sitting at the counter, writing in a book. That must be Ally. I think It's time to embarrass Liam! "HELLO!" I yell at her, and she looks up and screams, "OMG!" harry laughs and she starts freaking out. "WHAT?! OMG! YOU'RE-YOU'RE-YOU'RE" She stammers. Then she closes her eyes and takes a few deep opens her eyes and and smiles super big. "Hi guys! I'm Ally." Wow, she recovers fast. I scoff, " Yeah, WE KNOW. Liam's been talking about you all day!" She looks down and blushes. "I wasn't" Liam mumbles from behind me. I turn around and see he's blushing really hard. I get a triumphant look on my face. Mission accomplished! i start walking over to the pianos when i get knocked down by someone coming the opposite way. "sorry" he says helping me up...

(Austin's POV)

As I help him up I see who it is. WHOA! IT'S LOUIS TOMLINSON! "Hey, s-sorry man." I say again. "Nah, it's cool." he says as he looks at me. "wait... are you... Austin Moon?" he asks. WOW! Louis knows who I am?! "YEAH! OMG YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! that's so awes-" I stop. standing in our store is ALL OF ONE DIRECTION! "OH MY GOSH! you guys are One Direction! ALLY! ONE DIRECTION IS IN OUR STORE!" I yell. she looks at me with a funny look. I know that look. It's her "why-are-you-acting-like-this-they"ll-think-you're-weird" look. "I-I mean... um... sup." I say. Louis chuckles. "sup" he says, walking past me. I walk over to Ally and Niall, who are trying to teach Liam about the different guitars. "But it's really easy!" Niall says. "I don't get it!" Liam complains. I laugh as I join them. "Hey guys! I'm Austin!" I say to Niall, Harry, and Zayn, who are all standing there laughing at Liam. "Hey! Yeah, we know! We're all big fans of yours!" Niall says, shaking my hand. As I shake Zayn and Harry's hand, I say, "Thanks! I'm a big fan of yours to!" Just then, Trish and Dez walk in. "hey guys, sorry we're late for the team Austin mee- WHOA!" Trish exclaims as she realizes who's in the store. She then looks at Dez with worried expression. Oh no, here it comes...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Teresa here! Omg sorry for SUPER long wait! How's it going? Caution: this chapter is filled with romantic auslly stuff. May cause serious fangirling. Alright let just get down to business! Emily Elizabeth wrote this part! enjoy!

(Harry's POV)

Two people walk into the store. One of them is a short girl with curly hair, and the other is a tall boy with ginger hair. "Hey guys sorry we're late for the team Austin mee- WHOA!" the short girl says. Austin looks kind of worried. Well, if any one reacts like he did, we're used to it... fans can be scary. "OH MY GOD! ONE DIRECTION! YOU'RE HERE! IN MIAMI!" the ginger boy starts flipping out like a ten-year-old girl. Austin sighs, "Trish will you get him out of here? We'd like to talk to these guys WITHOUT Dez fangirling." Trish rolled her eyes, "Alright." She dragged Dez out of the store.

(Ally's POV)

"So, um, what brings you all here?" i ask. I can"t believe One Direction is in my store! this is amazayn! "Well we we're wondering" Liam said, "If Austin wanted to sing a duet with us? We'd love to work with him!" "um YES!" Austin and I answer at the same time."Is that even a question?!" asks Austin. "Hey, maybe you guys could preform the song at this New Years Eve party Austin's already performing at!" I suggested. So we talked it over, and it was decided that Austin and One Direction were going to perform a duet. We decided to go up to the practice room to start working on the song. "I wrote down some song lyrics in my book." I say. "This one?" Louis asks, holding it up. "yeah. And one thing you should know...NEVER TOUCH MY BOOK." I reply, taking my book back from him. We write for a couple hours and we get most of the song done. "Um, we have to leave now." Liam says after a while. "see ya later," Austin replies.

(Austins POV)

*One day later, evening*

"Hey Ally." I said. We were getting together to finish the song, but the boys couldn't make it. So it will just be me and Ally, which I will admit I'm happy about. I mean, we haven't had any Austin&Ally time in a while.

*Skip a few hours*

It was getting late, and Ally and I were almost done with the song. We were playing on the same piano like we always do, and our hands touched. We both looked up into each others eyes at the same time, and I knew I had to tell how i feel about her. It might be my last chance... "Ally, there's something I have to tell you..." I began. All of a sudden, Liam ran through the door. "OK guy, you're friend Dez is very strange." he said, panting. "Yeah, we know." Ally replied. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? I Just came to ask Ally something." he said. "No. I actually should be getting home now." I said. I guess I probably just blew my last shot with Ally there, so I guess all I can ask for now is for her to be happy. :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed this story **** You rock!**

(Ally's POV)

I wonder why Austin left all of a sudden... it seemed like he was about to tell me something important... "So.. um.. Ally..." Liam's voice snaps me back in to reality. "hmm" I say, still thinking about Austin. "I was wondering... if you would, uh, maybe, want to go on a date sometime?" Liam asked. At first, I was shocked. A few days ago I would've freaked out. I mean, LIAM PAYNE asking ME out? But now, I don't feel so exited. Weird, considering how many times I've dreamed about this... but now I know where my heart lies. And it's not in England with Liam. It's here, in Miami, with Austin. "I'm sorry Liam, but... I think... I like someone else..." I said. "Oh. Thats ok. I just thought we had a lot in common..." he replies. "yeah," I say, "but I guess sometimes opposite attract. A look of realization seemed to dawn on his face. "Oh," he said, "I get what you mean." I smiled. "bye Ally." Liam said. 'bye" I reply softly. I still felt a little bad. I don't think I've ever had to turn down a guy before.

(Liam's POV)

On my way out of the store, I bump into someone. "oh, I'm sor- wait! Austin?! What are you still doing here? I thought you went home!" I exclaim. " I WASN'T EAVESDROPPING!" Austin yells. " Um, Austin, I never accused you of eavesdropping." I say. "OH... um... uh..." Austin stutters. I laughed. It was so obvious that Austin and Ally like each other. I find it a little ridiculous that they don't realize it. "It's ok." I try to put Austin out of his misery. "I guess you know Ally likes you now." "Wait what? how do you know Ally likes me?" Austin seemed Austin could be a bit dim sometimes. "Well, what do you think she meant by opposites attract? Dez? I should hope not!" I say. "Oh, yeah." Austin said, then a bid stupid grin appeared on his face. " This awesome!" I grinned. Oh Austin...

(ok. i know that it's a bit short but it seemed like a good place to stop) :)


End file.
